My Princess
by CupcakeQueen101
Summary: James has always loved Sofia, even though they are step-siblings. He wants to, needs to, confess. So he does, but does Sofia feel the same? Read to find out. Characters are 18. Changed the title after a very lovely review ;) thank you


_**A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy this SofiaXJames One-Shot. I do not own the characters.**_

I can't believe I am 18 already. It feels like just yesterday that my father married Sofia's mother and they moved into the castle. I immediately helped Sofia become accustomed to living in the castle and what it means to be a princess. Amber wasn't too thrilled about a commoner becoming a princess and having to share with her, but after I talked to her, she opened up to Sofia much faster. Sofia always wanted to know what I had said, but I kept it to myself for the past five years.

Sofia has become my best friend. I can share everything with her - except for one thing. I am in love with her. At first I thought I was having incestual feelings for my new sister, but then I reminded myself that we weren't actually related. We were only brought together through the marriage of our parents, meaning it was ok for me to have these feelings. Unfortunately, my next concern was that she could never feel the same way about me, so I decided to do everything I could to forget my feelings. I thought avoiding her for a while would help, but like the saying goes, distance makes the heart grow fonder. It didn't help when Sofia came to my room in the middle of the night, one week after I began avoiding her. Her sad eyes, filled with unshed tears, had broken my determination to avoid her.

She asked me if she had done something wrong and if I was mad at her. I could only shake my head and hold her as she cried. I couldn't tell her the real reason for keeping my distance, so I had told her that I wasn't feeling well and did not want anyone to catch what I had. I never wanted to see a sad Sofia again, so I swore to myself, I would always keep her smiling and laughing, which only helped me fall deeper in love.

Since she was still pretty shaken from my act of stupidity, I offered to keep her company until she fell asleep. As we were still in my room, I figured she would want to go into her own room and stay there, but instead she headed into my bed and laid down. She asked me to join her and hold her until she falls asleep. As I got in, I knew I might do something I might regret so I made sure to keep thinking about everything else besides her. Apparently she had other plans though. She came closer to me and laid her head on my chest and held me around the waist. My natural response was to hold her and pull her closer. I heard her sigh in content and saw a small smile on her face. That was three years ago. Ever since then she comes to my room at night if she has nightmares, which were a lot more frequent than normal, but if I could help her, I'd always let her stay.

Tomorrow is Sofia's birthday, as well as her birthday ball, and father and mother have invited every eligible prince so Sofia can choose one to marry. It hurts thinking about Sofia with someone other than me. I have considered telling her how I feel but I am so scared that she will reject me. I have to tell her though, before I lose her forever.

"Hey Sof, are you up for a little late night derby race training?"

"I'd love to James. Just let me get changed real quick."

Once she changed, we walked over to the stables and quietly got our horses ready. I was so nervous, I couldn't get a single word out. Even in her derby outfit, she looked like the most beautiful girl in the world. I heard her talking to her horse, which just made me smile. The little things she does, like helping others and being an animal fanatic, have always made her special and unique and she deserves much more credit than she receives.

"James, are you ready?" Sof's voice pulls me out of my daydream.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm good." Her cute little smile makes me feel warm and safe. And those lips just look absolutely kissable. I wish I could make her mine. I just can't chicken out.

Since I had prepared a late night picnic and kept it hidden in our secret spot near the school, I told Sofia we would race to school. She agreed right away. We walked out of the stables and got on our horses.

"Ready, Set, Go!" I quietly yelled and took off. The wind in my face felt amazing. I heard Sofia's angelic laughter behind me, and once we were a safe distance away from the castle, I began whooping and soon Sofia joined me.

Once we got to the school, we landed, laughing softly. I didn't realise how hungry riding actually makes me, but I am so glad that I prepared a small picnic.

"Hey Sof, why don't we head over to our spot? I have a surprise for you."

"I'd love to James. What's the surprise?"

"If I tell you, it's no longer a surprise."

We head over to our secret spot with Sofia begging to know what the surprise is and me continuing to tell her no, hoping she won't break my resolve. She is gorgeous. I am so glad I got the chance to get to know her so well these past years. She deserves to know of my feelings and if she doesn't feel the same way, I'll ask Cedric for a spell to make me forget. It sounds harsh but it will be better than living miserably for the rest of my life.

As we enter our secret spot, which is a small lake with a few trees, hidden away by hanging vines. Sofia spots the picnic basket and the picnic blanket and connects the dots as to what I had planned.

"You planned a whole thing, didn't you James?"

"Yeah, kind of. I wanted to do something nice for you, without giving anything away."

"James, I love it, thank you."

"Then I am glad. Come on, let's eat."

We sit down on the blanket. I begin to unpack the food, while Sofia looks happily at the moon reflection. She's probably thinking about the princes she is going to meet tomorrow. We start to eat and at first there is just silence, but Sofia's angelic voice breaks it.

"James?"

"Yeah Sof?"

"I'm scared."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm scared about tomorrow. I don't think I'm ready and I don't want to just pick a prince. I wanna marry someone I actually have feelings for. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do. Is there someone you have feelings for already?"

"Oh, umm y-yeah. There is someone."

"Can I know who it is?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"It might ruin things."

"What do you mean? Wait, is it one of my friends and that's why you can't tell me?"

"No, no, no. It's none of your friends. Just don't worry about it."

"Sof, I will always worry about you, because I care about you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something were to happen to you."

"Aww James, thank you."

"You're welcome Sof. Umm, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure James, what's going on?"

"So you know, how you just said that you wanna marry for love? I do too, and I have someone who I love and she is a princess too, but it's still complicated and this girl, I-I mean wow, she's amazing. She's kind and beautiful and she deserves so much and I just want to give her everything and the world and all of me."

"Wow James, it sounds like you're really in love with this girl. Have you told her? Who is she?"

"I am in love with her, but I can't tell her. I'm so scared that she doesn't see me as more than a friend, but I feel like if I never tell her, I might lose her forever."

"James, you have to tell her. As soon as see her, tell her."

"You're right Sof. I'm not gonna wait. I'm gonna tell her right now."

"Oh James, how amazing. So where do you need to go?"

"Nowhere."

"Nowhere? But I thought you wanted to tell her right now?"

"And I am."

"James?"

"Sofia, I am in love with you. I have loved you for the past five years. I was always too scared to tell you, because I always thought you would only see me as a friend or a brother, but I want to be more…"

"James…"

"… and I promise nothing will ever come between us…"

"James…"

"… and I will give you everything you want…"

"James! Slow down. Please. Please let me talk. I love you too."

"… and… Wait, you do?"

"Yes I do. It hasn't been for the past five years, but for the past four years."

"Oh Sofia, marry me."

"James I would love to marry you. But what about my birthday ball? Dad expects me to choose someone."

"Then let's just tell him."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Alright, let's tell him."

We headed back to the castle, but by the time we arrived back there it was far too late to talk to father. The ball was tomorrow and I did not want any other prince near my Sofia. I walked her to her room and bid her goodnight, saying we would tell father and mother first thing in the morning.

Once morning approached, I was terrified of what our parents would say about our engagement. I really did not want to lose Sofia. She truly was everything to me. I quickly headed down to breakfast where Sofia and Amber were already joined by our parents.

"Good morning everyone. Father, mother, Sofia and I would like to talk to you about something very important." Sofia went very pale and swallowed very hard. I probably should have given her some kind of warning signal.

"James, is everything alright? What do you need to talk to us about?" Father asked me. Mother looked concerned at Sofia. "Sofia, honey, are you alright? You look very pale."

"I'm fine Mommy. But James is right. We have something very important to discuss with you." Sofia got up from her place and came to stand next to me.

"We would like to inform you that we are engaged and Sofia will not be choosing a prince tonight at the ball."

Our family's first response was open mouths. Even Baileywick was in shock. Amber was the first one to respond. Well it was more of screaming and screeching. "I have been planning this party for Sofia forever and now you go and ruin it. But I am so happy you guys finally told each other about your feelings. I though I had to intervene soon." Mother was the next one to come out of her frozen state. She came over and hugged us both with a lot of vigour. She started smiling and crying and I automatically knew where Sofia had gotten that from. But from her sobbed words, I only understood "happy" and "luck". Father was the last to react to the news. He stood up and stayed in front of me. At first I thought, here comes the rejection, because of his unhappy look, but that soon changed into a smile and more hugs.

We had gotten our parents approval. Sofia was going to be my queen. I was so excited already. We agreed that we would still hold the ball for Sofias birthday and if she were asked about a prince, she would straight up say she has one and I would be by her side all night. Everything was turning out to be perfect.


End file.
